Otterstream
Physical Description An average size she-cat with medium-length, very thick fur, with a pale underbelly covered by cold browns with faint dark tabby stripes. She has a thick-boned tail that barely reaches the ground as she walks. Her eyes are a vibrant, pale yellow. The tip of her left ear is cut off. Otterstream has the frame of the average feline, yet while her height remains normal, she is wide. Her paws are large and webbed, perfect for swimming in strong currents, while her shoulders as wide-set and her tail is thick and tough, and barely reaches the ground when she walks. Her form is full of several round shapes with the occasional sharp edge, this being most prominent on her face. While her eyes are sharp, her general facial structure is round with only a slight point around her chin and cheeks. The bridge by her nose is rounded in the same way, ending at a square-triangle shaped red nose. Her left ear has a clean cut-off top. Her fur is thick, helping keep her warm in the cold seasons yet being the bane of her existance during the warm ones. The length makes it easy for her to dry after she's been in the water, and also lets her be there for a longer time than a short-haired feline, who might feel the bite of water against their skin sooner than she will. Cold browns adorn her body, with darker echoes of a tabby around her face, spine and tail. Her chest contains a large splash of white that reaches to her belly and up onto her muzzle, with bright lining around her eyes as well. Her toes look as if they have been dipped in the same colour. Her eyes are a vibrant pale yellow. Server History Otterstream was created on July 18th as a Warrior in RiverClan by the user Haydellis, with the intention to RP a calm, mature and extroverted cat in contrast to the users more quiet and reserved characters. A leader application was submitted for her on the 24th of July. RP History In regards to her kithood, apprenticeship and earliest warrior life not being RPed, it can be assumed that she spent much of her time helping around the Clan, earning her a good reputation amongst her Clanmates. Warrior Her first apperance was described soon after the deaths of several RiverClan cats, during a dark, snow-filled evening with no stars in sight and snow halfway up her limbs. She sent a question to StarClan in regards to bettering the weather. When that didn't do much, Otterstream laid down on her back, stretching her paws and staring at the sky. During this time, her fellow warrior Hawkpelt approached, and the two struck up a polite conversation whilst keeping each other warm. Otterstream would quickly point out the revolting stench coming from the fresh kill pile, and the duo would traverse over to pick up the bad pieces. Otterstream quickly realised that the tom was the one who had discovered the bodies of Icecreek and Sleekwater - quickly moving to offer her condolences. Picking up the crowfood from the pile, the two moved to the edge of camp when Lakesong limped up to them, asking about what they were doing. Otterstream invited the tom to join, but he turned around suddenly when he remembered that he needed to speak to Blazestar about it. As the duo were preparing to hunt after their trash-trip was over, Otterstream elected to wait for the large feline to finish his business with RiverClan's leader. While they waited, a hawk swooped down, nabbing one of the trouts in the pile. Before Otterstream had a chance to comment on this, a haunting shriek echoed through camp as Lakesong discovered the dead body of Blazestar. Their leader was gone. As panic began to spread, Otterstream rushed to the den, calling out Lakesong's name, recoiling when she saw the corpse in the den. Hawkpelt joined her side, stepping to comfort Otterstream as Sunshadow whisked right towards Lakesong, demanding to know what had happened and if Blazestar had merely lost a life. While Lakesong explained the similarities to Hollowstar's death, Otterstream took a deep breath. Her face remained stoic, well-trained to hide her thoughts and feelings from others as she rested her tail against Lakesong's shoulders. While she held respect for both Blazestar and Lakesong, she wasn't close to them, and opted to pad a bit away from the comotion to send silent prayers to StarClan, wishing RiverClan's now deceased leader a good journey to Silverpelt. Her thoughts were interrupted by a meeting call by their deputy, and Otterstream joined the gathering of RiverClan cats. She would pad forward and touch her nose into the fur of the deceased leader, before backing off to mourn alone. Hawkpelt padded over to join her, and she politely greeted him, telling him that she was fine before focusing on her own thoughts again. His question shifted to other parts of her wellbeing. Was she sure she was okay? Was she hungry? Shaking him off, she distracted herself by pointing out that they were never able to actually throw the crowfood away. As such, they went out into the territory. Once everything was dumped, Otterstream leaned over to get another drink. Knowing how stench clung to their fur, the two opted to hop right into the freezing water. Once clean, they headed back to camp, splitting off to do their own thing. Still worried about the scream of terror that Lakesong had let out, Otterstream approached the tom to strike up conversation, asking him how he was handling things. He gave her a broken smile, immediately comparing her loyalty and kindness to another. When Otterstream inquired about this, he reminded her of his sister Fawnflower. A kind, humble feline. Shyly, he tucked his tail by his paws and asked if she would be interested in sharing a mouse or two when the time allowed it. Otterstream, desiring to bear the burden of her Clanmates, agreed. Happiness gleamed in the tom's eyes as he went to go get something. When Lakesong returned, he brought with him a shimmering white shell. Nudging it towards her, he claimed that it sometimes glowed in the dark and it gave him the creeps. Otterstream was unsure, not wanting to take anything away that had apparently belonged to the large tom's mother and sister, but as he insisted, she decided to accept the gift. However, she told him to ask for it back if he felt he wanted it. Tired from the rest of her day, Otterstream carried it to her nest, set it to the side, and finally closed her eyes. The next day, she Character Development Additional Media Quotes Category:RiverClan Category:Characters Category:The New Generation